


The Purge

by BlackWidow1996



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Movie inspired, mikani week 2018, not really any violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidow1996/pseuds/BlackWidow1996
Summary: “This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U. S. Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning atl 7 AM when the Purge concludes. Blessed be our new Founding Fathers, and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all.”---So this is something I decided to do for MikAni week because I am lame. Also I didn't do violence because I am terrible at it.To be honest, I thought I was going to add violence to it but I felt like it didn't belong. Anyways, I haven't wrote anything in a while and this was a tiny bit rushed for Day 1 of the week but I got something together.





	The Purge

“This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U. S. Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning atl 7 AM when the Purge concludes. Blessed be our new Founding Fathers, and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all.”  
It was five thirty pm that night. Mikasa and Annie had been driving home at that time from a date. An old song was playing on the radio until it was cut off for the public service announcement. A robotic voice that sounded eerie as the false woman voiced those words as she did every year every July since two years ago.   
“Here we go again with all of this senseless violence.” Mikasa sighed as the announcement finished. The blonde to her right chose not to say anything, she thought about going out for the night. She wanted to know why people were so obsessed with this new ‘holiday’. Annie said nothing, knowing Mikasa would go into a fit of rage if Annie said anything of it. Perhaps she would just sneak out of the house.   
“You should tell her.” A small voice rang in the back of her head.  
“Why?”  
“Well, what if something were to happen?”  
Annie had decided to ignore the small voice of reason. They didn’t even live in a big city, so she had decided it wouldn’t go as bad as it did in cities like Chicago and Detroit.  
“Mikasa, you ever thought about going out on this night?” Annie asked her girlfriend boredly.  
The look Mikasa gave her small girlfriend was priceless. One of pure shock and almost rage.  
“What the fuck, Annie? NO! Why would you even ask that?!” She had snapped back, shocked and almost hurt that someone that meant so much to her would even think about risking her own life like that. Was she crazy?  
“Dude. Chill, it was just a question.” Annie had growled back at her. Mikasa just huffed and pulled into the driveway of their home and both walked in. Mikasa was still a bit heated from what had just went on and got into the shower. Annie went into their shared bedroom and pulled out a basic black hoodie and jeans with heavy boots. She had made up her mind, she was going out to play tonight.  
Later on that night she got herself ready, stuck a few knives in her pockets and a small but powerful handgun shoved into the back of the waistband of her jeans.  
“I can’t believe you.” She heard coming from the entryway of the bedroom. Annie hadn’t planned on doing anything violent that night. Only if it was needed would she actually hurt someone.  
“Can’t believe what?”  
“You’re actually participating in this?”  
“Tch. It’s not like I’m planning to murder people.”  
“Then what are you planning to do?”  
“I’m not so sure. But I will find out.”  
“Like hell you will. You’re not going out there tonight. I worry about you.”  
“I know you do.  
“Then why are you doing this?”  
After that last question from her girlfriend, Annie stayed quiet and sighed before walking past her and out the door.

That next morning at around eight, the city they lived in was listing off the names of people who didn’t survive the night in alphabetical order by last name. Mikasa dreaded listening but she just had to, considering Annie wasn’t home yet.

“Leonhardt, Annie.” The same robotic voice from the announcement said aloud.


End file.
